kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 190
Siege is the 190th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The war against Wei continuous. The report comes in that the eastern wall almost fallen and needs one more push, but they have run out of men. The order is given to send in the reserve troops. The Hi Shin Unit are ready and advances. However when the reserve troops are nearing the wall, they notice how huge a city wall actually is. This makes them uneasy as they see bodies fallen from the wall. The Wei general is being informed that it is almost time. He states that Qin has fallen for their bait and orders to fire. Suddenly its raining arrows down to the Qin soldiers. Both Ou Hon and Kyo Gai knew this was going to happen and backed off while Shin is in firing range. Three days has passed. Through the Qin army of 80.000 has continued to surround and siege the enemy city. The Qin soldiers are having a hard time dealing with these arrows and are falling one by one. They are being ordered to retreat to minimise the damage. Unlike the timid lord of Kourou City, every single one of the four generals posted to man the city's walls were famous generals in their own right. All of them skilled at siege defence. At Mou Guu HQ the reports of each army are coming in. The eastern army appears to have taken great casualties. The same goes for the southern army along with the western army. The night has fallen and the soldiers of Qin are agitated about being unable to do something about these arrows. Shin units was fortunate and hasn't lost any men, but there are 20 wounded. Suu Gen asks if the top soldiers have come up with a plan, but Shin tells he hasn't heard anything at all. Suddenly a voice tells them that general Mou Gou isn't the type to come up with clever surprise tactics. The Hi Shin Unit then notice Mou Ten. He tells that Mou Gou only ever uses conventional methods in his battles. He will patiently surround a city and pressure it with attacks, whittling down the enemy's morale until an opening appears which he can strike at. Shin however find this plan of action a bad idea as they would lose to many men and resources. He asks if it isn't up to the special units to come up with some unconventional plan at times like this. Mou Ten agrees with Shin, but states that there isn't much you can do about a city wall with only a 300-man unit. Ten days has passed and the situation has unchanged. Mou Gou however gives the order to continue as usual. The Qin soldiers however don't posses such patience and the morale drops. The Wei soldiers however the morale is just as strong. Ou Hon then is being notified that the item he requested has arrived. The eleventh day the Qin soldiers notice a change as the Gyoku Hou Unit are moving in. Shin declares him a unit as he then sees that the mounted soldiers are pulling something. Ou Hon had ordered his men to take a wagon with hay and to burn it in order to create a smokescreen. The Wei soldiers are panicking as the general is trying to get them back in line. Shin deduces that Ou Hon want to use the smokescreen to climb up the wall and orders his men to follow. Ro En however stops them as they would burn or suffocate. Shin then hears something brought in a huge construction. Ou Hon orders his men to move in. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Bi Hei *Kyou Kai *Kou *Ou Hon *Mou Ten *Kyo Gai *Mou Gou *En *Suu Gen *Ro En Characters introduced *Fuu Haku Chapter notes *Wei general baited Qin into a trap. *Wei soldiers are raining down arrows on Qin soldiers. *The general of the eastern wall is general Fuu Haku. *Wei stationed famous generals at each wall who are skilled is siege defence. *The east, south and west army are having great casualties. *Mou Gou isn't the type to come up with clever surprise tactics. *Ten days has passed. *Ou Hon requested for a item that now is delivered. *Ou Hon created a smokescreen and brought in a huge construction. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters